Cuav the Caustic
Cuav, also known as Cuav's Malice, Cuavoracious, Ansel Bonaparte Cust, False Michael Langdon and Jobe's Hand, is a major antagonist in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Dreyfuss Saga as well as the secondary antagonist in the overall Shadowmantle Saga. After the demise of Dreyfuss, Cuav becomes the archenemy of the new Second Witness, Lara Thomas, who was a grown-up version of Molly Thomas, the Oracle. Cuav is a Black Demon created from the death and despair out of Ansel, the former friend of Malcolm Dreyfuss, who turned Ansel in to Jobe for his petty jealousy. After becoming Cuav, Jobe made him his right-hand to safeguard the reign of terror on Malcolm Dreyfuss upon the evil Dreyfuss Enterprises after Selina Strawberry split the Niveus Pharmaceuticals from Dreyfuss Enterprises after she realized what happened to Ansel. Under Jobe's manipulations, secretly took over the remnants of Fallen Roman Catholic Church under the pretense of Michael Langdon, but he acted secretly. Cuav's existence was brought into the public when Dreyfuss ruled the world as soon as Team Witness crumbled into pieces, with Diana Thomas was turned into the Horseman of War, Ichabod Crane was imprisoned, the attempt of bringing back Abbie Mills failed, and Moloch conquered the Prime Earth, outranking The Fallen's Essence, Scathach and competed with Ara. By the end of Dreyfuss Saga, Cuav ruled the Fallen Roman Catholic Church under the pretense of Michael. However, it was all changed when Lara Thomas (Molly Thomas in this alternate future) returned back to the past and tried to stop her mother from becoming the Horseman. Under the pretense of Michael, Cuav tried to stop Lara and engaged into a fight, and after some time of struggling, Cuav returned back to the past and tried to stop Lara. In order to avoid a time paradox, he merged with his past counterpart and set out for his own mission. Even so, it was later revealed that Cuav was falling into an evil game set up by Ara Astaroth to manipulate Lara back into the past, so that she would claim the soul of Ichabod Crane, being worried that Dreyfuss had gone rogue. In spite of this, Cuav still acted a great role in the story. Under Cuav's manipulation, Ichabod ironically became the new Horseman of War after protecting Ara. However, Lara soon managed to save Ichabod and expelled War from him with the help of Katrina, but Cuav forced a revived Henry Parrish into the Horseman of War and start helping Dreyfuss to confront the Team Witness in their invasion into the White House. After Dreyfuss' demise, Future Cuav was still alive due to being fused with his past counterpart as well as the Horseman of War. He escaped alongside the other Horsemen and vowed his loyalty to Moloch. After knowing Dreyfuss' demise was caused by Jobe's betrayal, Cuav planned a retribution against his creator Jobe, his creator, for his betrayal against Moloch and Dreyfuss, and he'll also let the Witnesses pay for what they did, especially Lara who was the key to cause Dreyfuss' future conquest crumbled into pieces. He also acted as the agent of Michael Langdon's Legion, as he had one of Legion Demon living inside him and had a connection to Michael's soul as well. ''Development and Overview Scrapped Idea - Future Michael Langdon in UKA UKA Future Michael's Overview Another Future Michael Langdon, serving the United Kingdom of America, appeared in another altered timeline within ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Dreyfuss Saga where Diana Thomas was turned into the Horseman of War, Ichabod Crane was imprisoned, the attempt of bringing back Abbie Mills failed, and Moloch conquered the Prime Earth, outranking The Fallen's Essence, Scathach and competed with Ara. In this version, Michael was resurrected by Moloch's followers and eventually persuaded Ara to join his side, ruling the Fallen Roman Catholic Church together and attempted to take over Moloch's throne and turning the UKA into its next step - Astaroth Empire, thus restart the same Dystopian future where Triggers Hell took complete control on the Prime Earth, and eventually destroying Balam Alliance and ruling all of the Multi-Universes. However, it was all changed when Lara Thomas (Molly Thomas in this alternate future) returned back to the past and tried to stop her mother from becoming the Horseman. This Future Michael tried to stop Lara and engaged into a fight, and after some time of struggling, Future Michael returned back to the past and tried to stop Ara, and under his manipulation, Ichabod ironically became the new Horseman of War after protecting Ara. However, Lara soon managed to save Ichabod and expelled War from him with the help of Katrina, but Future Michael turn himself into the Horseman of War and thus helping Dreyfuss to confront the Team Witness in their invasion into the White House. This version had fewer roles than the aforementioned Astaroth version and had no relations. Even so, their brutality and knowledge are the same since he managed to locate an infant Katarina Couteau and killed her with haste. He also believed his absolute justice and still had his usual chronic backstabbing disorder. Ultimately, the UKA version of Future Michael was killed by Lara, Katrina and a revived Abbie. Due to his loss of body, Future Michael's spirit was completely erased out of existence after the defeat of Malcolm Dreyfuss, the Horseman of War returned back to its circulations, thus continuing the prophecy of Witnesses as well as the Period of Tribulations. Lara did not erased from existence due becoming the Second Witness after coming into the past, and the UKA Future Michael ultimately died in vain. ''Before merging with the mainstream Michael In the UKA version, Future Michael was almost as same as his Astaroth Empire counterpart, sadistic, delusional and egotistic, but was even more fond of showing his devious and treacherous nature. Michael revealed to Ara that he wanted to help her to take Moloch's thunder. Due to himself maintaining the memory of his past self who worked with Ara and his another future self who worked with Astaroth Empire, Michael revealed to Ara that she would definitely have power to take down Moloch and even Leohart if she determined to do so, and therefore they planned to take down both Moloch and Malcolm Dreyfuss in order to turn the UKA into Astaroth Empire, thus restarting Ara's conquest and bring forth the Rise of Astaroth Empire. At that time, Michael would kill Ichabod with no haste since the Witness had became old and frail. Michael even promised that he would bring B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 back to life and make him an consort for Ara, who he won't ever cross. This would eventually cause mass death and destruction if the plan ultimately gain its harvest. Fortunately, this was eventually stopped after Lara returned back to the past. After Lara helped Team Witness to bring back Abbie Mills, Jeremy Crane/Henry Parrish (from Ichabod's memories), Selina Strawberry and Katrina Crane, the Team Witness finally reformed once again and saved Ichabod. Frustrated, Future Michael eventually had to become the Horseman of War himself in order to slay Lara that caused all of those mess, assisting Dreyfuss with his dreadful plans in order to bring the reign of the UKA upon Earth, with Dreyfuss as its Fascist dictator. ''After merging with the mainstream Michael However, this Future Michael ultimately became treacherous as always, especially after he merged with one of the Legion Shadows (controlled by the original Michael Langdon) and became one and the same with his mainstream counterpart who was trapped in Hell at that time. Therefore, even while helping Dreyfuss to take over the White House, Michael saw Dreyfuss as a pawn (just as Dreyfuss saw Lara) and still trying to take down Dreyfuss and created his own glory once the Team Witness was in upper hand. This truth was finally revealed during the time Michael managed to kill Helena Donovan (Famine) with his Sword of Fire, revealing that he had enhanced its power with some of the countless remaining Sorensen Crystal he possessed, making it available to kill a vessel of a Horseman, even including the vessel of the Horseman of Death, endangering lives of Abraham Van Brunt as well. This, however, eventually resulted his karmic death when Henry took the Sword of Fire from Michael and pierced through Michael's armor with it, finally destroying Michael's Essence along with Future Michael forever, putting the mainstream Michael's plan of reborn to an end. ''The Reason of this Idea being Scrapped The idea around Dreyfuss Enterprise's Future Michael was scrapped because of Michael's own recurring nature, since he already made enough direct appearance in the first half of the whole storyline, with Legion as his posthumous effects. It was caused by the author's own feelings upon seeing Frieza returned stronger, but only ended up being defeated once again in some sort of an anti-climatic way (as Officer Candy Apple personally felt) in ''Resurrection 'F', and then, he realized that letting a villain returning back in time too much would make the villain not being treated as a menacing threat like before. The resurrection of Michael via another future leader right after two sagas will result an anticlimactic battle which seemed inferior comparing to the former battle in Anti-Christ Saga, and then another villain was created to replace Michael's role as an archenemy to Lara Thomas. Then, the concept of Cuav was then created almost immediately to replace Michael's role, but as a recurring villain and the foremost enemy of Lara. By the end of Dreyfuss Saga, Lara went on a trip around the world to find her place, also in an attempt to hunt down Cuav, who remained at large after the demise of Dreyfuss. In spite of their obvious difference, the similarities between Cuav and Michael's personalities was also obvious, and it was explained by the fact that Cuav had contained a Legion Demon made of Michael's soul inside his body to communicate with Michael's soul, acting as Michael's own eyes when the latter was trapped inside the deepest pit of Hell. As the Horseman of War, Cuav also unified the once fully-scattered Michael Langdon's Legion and tried to use them to bring back the Anti-Christ's horror, in spite of not really trying to bring Michael back. He became a successor to the main timeline's Fallen Roman Catholic Church, which once crumbled after the death of Michael. In spite of his resurrection in Dreyfuss Saga was literally scrapped, Michael's resurrection in LOTM: Destiny will remain unchanged. As it was already 5 billions years later after the end of the Cataclysmic War, however, Michael has enough time to wait for rising again to become a menacing threat once again. ''Introductions Cuav Originally summoned as only the right-hand of Jobe who had little to no dialogue, Cuav was soon revealed to be, just as his named suggested in Miao Language (when written in English form), a deceitful and insane walking malice who would deceit and betray people even including his master, Jobe. Being a creation made of evil, Cuav serves as an evil counterpart of Adam Frankenstein, as in a way, they're both man-made homunculus. However, Cuav is villainous, cold and treacherous. In spite of being a homIt was revealed that Cuav (instead of Jobe) was responsible for Helena Donovan's start of darkness in order to make her a part of Dreyfuss Enterprises. To distinguish Cuav from Michael and made the former away from being a mere copycat, Cuav's introduction already started even before Michael was destroyed and Dreyfuss was formally introduced, and his personality were different from Michael. He already start causing troubles to heroes with his own ways, especially when he tried to manipulate the self-proclaimed Fire Empress, Vanifer. Due to being kept distant from his creator and the Astaroth Queen, except during escort missions, Cuav never had any bonds with Dreyfuss and felt he was only there beside his creator for convenience. Therefore, Cuav develops his own loyalties towards the Shadow Warriors and follows Moloch's order and also serves Jobe, his creator. In spite of knowing that Jobe was actually an agent for Ara Astaroth instead of Moloch, as well as being disgusted. Like Melancholia, Cuav later became Michael's loyal companion as soon as ''Elemental Evil Saga took place, but he acted as such due to Moloch's order instead of true feelings which drove Melancholia devoted to Michael. In Eternal Flame Arc, Cuav became the secondary villain of the arc when he was ordered by Moloch and Michael to assist Vanifer's business. Deep inside the dark Gauntylgrym, Cuav witnessed the old city under the rule of the dark and ruthless Empress of the Empire of Fiery Pit. Showing no interest in Vanifer's goals, Cuav showed his true colors completely as a psychopathic and ruthless monster. At the first glance, Cuav not only led the fire cultists to slaughter innocent people that were oppressed or rioting against Vanifer's rule, even trying to persuade Vanifer to set the Sword Coast with flames earlier than scheduled. However, turned out that Cuav was trying to make Vanifer backstabbed by him so that he could take over the Tinderstrike, Vanifer's fire dagger created by Vizeran DeVir, her master. However, Vanifer quickly deduced his own treachery and attempted to kill him before he even had a chance. Even though Aerisi Kalinoth foresaw the betrayal of the Feathergale Knights, she was preparing for the counterattack and only took actions when the uprising took place, even though she managed to push it down. It made Vanifer the only Elemental Prophet who successfully pushed down the riot even before its fruitation, but Cuav managed to escape. Therefore, Cuav made himself an enemy to Vanifer, and he was later the reason that Vanifer gone rogue and turned against Moloch, whilst still retaining her villainous ways. ''Cuavoracious In ''Dreyfuss Saga, Cuav from the future returned back to the past to pursue Lara Thomas, before he merged with his past counterpart to take over the control over Michael Langdon's Legion, since he merged with a piece of Michael's soul. Initially, Ichabod believed that destroying the armor would lead him to kill Cuav more easily and released Ansel from his misery, but he was wrong. With his soul being sent to Hell by Jobe, Ansel's body started to corrupt and no longer existed due to the constant deformation and corrosion of Cuav's Blackness. Because of Jobe's tendency, Cuav's armor no longer contained Ansel's body, but actually something else. Beneath the armor, Cuav has his own incorporeal form known as Cuavoracious the Caustic, also known as Cuavoracious for short. This form was forged after Lara shattered Cuav's armor with the Black Host's Ancient Blade in order to release Ansel from his misery. However, the anger, hatred and deceit fueled inside Cuav began to burst and turned into a sallow and black evil spirit that can destroy all beings if it wants. In Valindra Saga, Cuav is also revealed to be one of the partners of the newly revived Cult of Dragons to bring the Tyranny of Dragons, alongside Jasmine Porcelain (already deceased at the time) and Valindra Shadowmantle, by using the living chromatic dragons to start their tyranny against Neverwinter. In Cuav's case, he manipulated the attack against the Order of the Gauntlet via controlling a black dragon known as Vartilingorix. Combining with the general vicious nature of the black dragons, Cuavoracious' new form as a black dragon made him another threat even more horrid and dangerous than Valindra. Overall, Cuav is presented as one of the most recurring villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, and he serves as the archenemy of Lara Thomas, just like how Michael was Maria Arzonia's archenemy. He is also the only Black Demon that ended up becoming a incorporeal form after Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant. However, it should be noted that Diabla's physical body (Eckidina) still existed prior to her destruction and the release of her bodiless form, while Cuav only had his armor covering his incorporeal form, while Ansel's body and mind all rot inside it. Not even existing in his body anymore, Ansel's soul was also sent into Hell by Jobe and became a Damned Soul of Qliphoth, so there was no way in defeating Cuav to save Ansel. ''Ansel Logo Complete Monster Proposal As Cuav ''Being a Black Demon that fed on humans, 'Cuav' is the former second in command created by Jobe and also a copycat to Michael Langdon, as he absorbed one of the Legion Michael's spirits to become one with him under Jobe's malevolent request, but his true loyalty is towards Moloch and serves as his dark and violent killing machine. Seemly being a copycat to the deceased Michael Langdon, Cuav actually presented himself as a unique type of sociopath. Not only leading Jasmine Porcelain to an orphanage in order to make her feed on orphans to regain her strength, Cuav was also fully responsible for the death of Martin Mint, who he slowly tortured to death before shooting an arrow to him in order to end his pain. It was also revealed that Cuav was actually a black demon taking the host of , who was tormented by Cuav inside his own Mind Palace without any chance to escape other than death. Like other major villains of the story, Cuav also showed no empathy to his victims or loyalty to Jobe, being preferred to act on his own, and Jobe never actually tried to make such a killing machine get restraint. Therefore, Jobe had him to lead House Baenre to the remnants of House Do'Urden, slaughtering nearly all of them with Drizzt Do'Urden as its sole survivor. When the saga began, Cuav had stole the head of the late President Abraham Lincoln's statue, releasing the devilish soul once summoned by John Wilkes Booth to kill people, including the vital partner Diana Thomas while regarding it as the "murder of August Corbin the second", traumatizing Diana. Cuav also despised Dreyfuss and Jobe intensely but is more than willing to pave ways for their dark goals when he was needed. Leading a group of evil humans (known to Dreyfuss' secret army as "Cuav's Men") that are fully psychopathic, sadistic and utterly monstrous, Cuav used also responsible for the demise of Ansel's sister, who he lured out and kill her with his men, right before they killed and ate her children alive merely out of spite, which resulted in one of the most brutal scene in the overall ''LOTM: WoSH. After merging with a soul of Michael Langdon's legion (as mentioned) below, Cuav turned into a grimmer and more calculating monster but still a monster, as he manipulated his revenge against Jobe for betraying Moloch and Dreyfuss, even killing innocent people in his way only trying to reach his former creator, wanting him dead for no other reasons than spite. According to Ansel's spirit who was talking to Ichabod Crane, Cuav would achieve his goal with an utterly unfettered manner, no matter how much of bloodshed that would follow him. Even after Jobe was destroyed by Team Witness, Cuav still showed no stop in his massacre and even blamed Ichabod and Lara for taking away his fun of seeking retributions. In Shadowmantle Saga, where Cuav served as one of the main antagonists, he was shown in leaving the body of Ansel and left Ansel to die, before possessing other the righteous Sergent Knox to force him eat his comrades alive, before driving Severin Dejarin insane and make him the new leader of the Cult of Dragons, which would spawn the Tyranny of Dragons later, causing many violent chromatic dragons to roam the land of Forgotten Realms once again.'' ''As False Future Michael ''Cuav, under the pretense of the 'United Kingdom of America version of Future Michael Langdon''' was even MORE like a monster than the original Michael, who is both treacherous and sadistic in the core, combining Michael's evilness to Cuav's dark tendency. After merging with Michael's legion, Cuav found the infant Katarina who was just coming into Earth and killed her with no mercy, knowing that he had ended the life of the Last Exkreig and future Prime Abyssal Punisher forever. This proved that Cuav was no better than B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 who was using infants as his test subjects. Horrified by Cuav action of killing an infant, Plaisir (who was turned back to Melancholia once more, albeit not a pure evil entity like the Serum Melancholia) wanted Michael to forget about the Witnesses and focusing on ruling the new world as its benevolent ruler. However, Michael (who only wanted war, chaos and destruction instead of order and peace) was enraged before he start bashing Melancholia's skull and sent her in his own torture chamber for one week of torture. After that, Michael left a half-crazed Plaisir/Melancholia in the torture chamber to die while secretly helping Ara to take down both Moloch and Malcolm Dreyfuss, so that the reign of Astaroth Empire would be ensured. Trying to make Lara a merciless killing machine like him, Michael also mercilessly crushed the resistance raised by Jenny Mills and almost killed her brutally. When Lara discovered the truth behind the Horseman of War, who turned out to be her mother, Lara tried to confront the Future Dreyfuss about this but Michael appeared behind her, trying to electrocute her until she could barely moved. Soon afterwards, Michael found Lara stealing the Grand Grimoire and tracked her back to past. In the past timeline, the Future Michael worked together with Dreyfuss and Jobe. They tried to turn Diana into the Horseman of War almost immediately, but Ichabod managed to interfere and turned into War himself. When Dreyfuss and Jobe showed some mild surprise about this, Cuav sadistically laughed and claimed that the First Witness was dead completely. After knowing Ichabod was saved by Lara, Cuav immediately turned himself into the Horseman of War out of spite, and he maintained his free will when trying to get Ichabod and Lara killed. However, this was not over. When Cuav managed to merge himself with a soul fragment of the ORIGINAL Michael Langdon, things get more and more vicious as the "two" danger counterparts had became "one" and same, fueling the first step towards Michael Langdon's resurrection. When Helena Donovan (Dreyfuss' Famine) failed to kill Lara, Michael mercilessly killed her and cast Famine out of her body, punishing Helena for her failure. He then tortured Jeremy Crane in front of Katrina in order to drive her into despair, but not after he laughed at Diana Thomas' loss on her husband and Ichabod's "uselessness" in protecting Abbie.'' ''As Cuavoracious ''This Eldrich Abonomation known as '''Cuavoracious', also known as Cuav's Malice, created by Valindra Shadowmantle with the soul of Cuava, was born from what was left from the successor of Anti-Christ, which is violence and hatred from Cuav (as well as the remaining mana of Michael's Legion Devil inside him) as soon as his physical form was fully destroyed. With his hunger and violence became so strong, Cuavoracious ended up turning into an entity of Abstract Apotheosis that represent the very concept of violence itself. Devouring most of the remnants of his army, Cuavoracious became stronger and more sadistic than before, even trying to plunge the Witnesses into full darkness so that he'll devour them. He also reacted in whatever beings with shadows cast with light, and he would devoured them and send them to a diabolical pocket dimension where they'll be slaughtered. Under such a form, Cuavoracious acted as Valindra's second-in-command, but he acted in his own agenda when he started to corrupt the Ebon Downs under the demand of Valindra, instigating the new wave of Nasher Army's attack by possessing them with Legion Ability and used them to corrupt living beings, before fulfilling his vow in front of Lara by murdering Diana in front of her own daughter, before trying to kill Molly to make Lara erased from existence. Now, acting in pure insanity and wrath, the creature once known as Cuav had turned into a pure personification of the monstrosity and darkness that once took form as a cloak and an armor.'' ''Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality .]]Under the manipulation of Jobe and his minions, Cuav hardly ever showed his side of Ansel and only showed a demonic side like every single demons and satanic followers under Moloch's comtempt, but he had a rivalry with Jobe. Prior to his betrayl towards Dreyfuss Enterprises, Cuav was constantly presented as a cold, emotionless and deceitful individual who never talked too much, but he is also a mildly coward demon who was afraid of his own existence being disappeared. Therefore, he used his magic power from the Philosopher's Stone to trap human beings into their nightmares in order to fuel his rotten body beneath his armor, so that it could survive its corruption. However, after Ansel's soul was awakened thanks to the efforts of Sumireko Hanabusa, he escaped the Hell and tried to avenge himself while trying to free himself from Jobe's curse. Cuav was panicked and decided to feed himself upon Ansel's mind, which eventually gave him his own sentinence and Ansel's hatred to Malcolm Dreyfuss. He started to show mild contempt towards Dreyfuss after the latter stole the Philosopher's Stone to make himself immortal, and so he decided to kill Dreyfuss in order to send his soul back into Hell, now showing no loyalty towards him and decided to take over Dreyfuss' post and send his soul to Moloch. During the Team Witness' final battle against Dreyfuss, Cuav shows his merciless side by using Greek Fire to burn down his UKA Future Counterpart in order to absorb him, so that he could take over the control of Michael Langdon's Legion and the fragments of Sorensen Crystal. He and Jobe maintained their rivalry, but they worked together in order to summon the Four Horsemen back to life and destroy Ichabod Crane. After Dreyfuss' victory, Cuav showed disgust over Dreyfuss' decision to manipulate Molly Thomas into Lara, and he believed that the young girl must get killed, but Dreyfuss' cocky attitude prevented this. However, after Dreyfuss' defeat, Jobe revealed that he was working with Ara Astaroth all along and sent Dreyfuss' soul to the Astaroth King rather than Planet Sorensen-444. Feeling betrayed by Jobe, Moloch sent Cuav to take down Jobe as well as Lara Thomas who left and travelled across the world, and Cuav took it with glee. Believing that Lara Thomas is a threat, Cuav managed to manipulate everyone on the Witnesses' side, like forcing Gregory Grape back into his villainy once more. History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities & Skills Equipments Turricula Ignis '''The Turricula Ignis', or the Totem of War, is a flintlock pistol built from the anvil used by Ares to forge his armor. It is said that the ironwork was forged from the shards of legendary blades, including Asi, Kusanagi Kusanagi-No-Tsurugi and Excalibur. Anyone who the flintlock shoots will be transformed into the Horseman of War. It can only be destroyed by the Eternal Flame; the name of a nexus of Primal Energy at the epicenter of powerful ley lines in Washington D.C. The nexus in Washington D.C. that Lara chose to destroy it was, according to Crane, an offshoot of the forge of Hephaestus, the blacksmith of the gods, to hammer out his mystic weapons. Jobe was able to retrieve the firearm before it was destroyed and gave it to Malcolm. Later, Malcolm attempted to shoot Diana Thomas, but Crane jumped in front of her and took the shot which transformed him into the Horseman of War. ''Power Levels Quotes As Cuav *"You're a traitor, Lara. Traitors have no place."'' *''"You might be my creator... but I am your master!"'' *''"For the darkness all around you, Lara, there is no way to wrap yourself within the false light you created..."'' *''"It's not February 29th which occurs once a four-year-old period, right? That's good, because one year later, the date of this day will be your very first memorial day for people to mourn you... if they want to!"'' *''"Ansel is dead... There's only the Caustic!"'' ''As Cuavoracious Quotes about Cuav Gallery Trivia *"Cuav" means "deceit" in Miao Language of China (when written in romanized script). His full name can be interpreted into "Fake the Caustic", which symbolized him impersonating Michael Langdon, a horrible villain that Team Witness defeated. *It was implied that Cuav had some characteristics coming from Ansel, like his resentment towards Jobe, who tortured Ansel for days to make him succumb into the Blackness. *Originally a seemed original character, Cuav was revealed to be Canon All Along after his true identity was revealed. In fact, he was based on Ansel from the original ''Sleepy Hollow series. ''Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Fictional Inspirations Kaisei Mogami/Bikaiser The two counterparts of Kaisei Mogami are main antagonists of the movie Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. Mogami is a scientist of Foundation X from the World of Build working alongside his alternate counterpart from the World of Ex-Aid to destroy both dimensions by merging both of them together. Kaisei Mogami originally worked at the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics where he discovered the Bugster Virus inside the Skywall. Theorizing that it came from a parallel world, Kaisei began working on a dimension bridging machine called the Enigma alongside Takumi Katsuragi. When the Touto government did not approve his budget for the project Kaisei sought backing from Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. While working at the company, Kaisei also developed a form of the Bugster Virus infused with Nebula Gas and created the Kaiser system. However, Katsuragi discovered that Kaisei intended to use the Enigma device not just to create a bridge between the two dimensions but to merge them together and destroy them. Thus, Katsuragi quit working on the project and sabotaged the Kaiser system. Two years later, Kaisei put the finishing touches on the Enigma and began initiating the final stages of his plan to become ruler of both dimensions alongside his Ex-Aid counterpart. He set his Nebula Bugsters loose in order to lure out Build so he could claim the Doctor and Game Fullbottles from him. He was pursued by Cross-Z, but Kaisei managed to send him to the World of Build using his Enigma device. His Ex-Aid counterpart meanwhile also set the Nebula Bugsters loose in order to empower his own Enigma machine. He then activates the machine and brings the Build Earth to the World of Ex-Aid. Eventually, Kaisei as Left Kaiser merged with Ex-Aid Kaisei as Right Kaiser to become Bi-Kaiser as the final step of his plan to become ruler of both worlds. He was ultimately defeated by Kamen Riders Build and Ex-Aid. Hatsur Hastur, also known as the King in Yellow, is one of the many Great Old Ones and Cthulhu Mythos deities, acting as one of the most mysterious of Lovecrafitian gods. First appearing in Ambrose Bierce's Haita the Shepherd, the god has been stated to be Cthulhu's half brother, a fallen angel, the god of shepherds, and the duke of Hell itself. He is also the main villain of Magicka, under the name Assatur, who plotted to destroy Midgård by possessing the powerful magician Grimnír, and trick the orcs into distracting the humans, while he transported incorporeal daemons into Midgård, which were tearing the world apart. He has also been known to be the spawn of Yog-Sothoth. Hastur's true form shall never be revealed, but there are two main ways that he is constantly imagined. The first one is a shapeless blob of octopi-like appendages, a common trait among Cthulhu related deities (and is also similar to his half niece Cthylla). The second is a humanoid hidden by a golden cloak with a family of similarly colored tentacles oozing out from under him. Other than Hastur's debut, he his mentioned in H.P Lovecraft's The Whisperer of Darkness and is used as more of a placeholder name for certain stars in Robert W. Chambers' collection of written stories. Also, in Chambers' The Demoiselle D'Ys, he is treated as the usual supernatural entity, but in The Repairer of Reputations, he is referred to as a location. This could be because a continuity error, a simple coincidence, or they are possibly named after each other. Wonderland Dream The Wonderland Dream, is the main antagonist of the Vocaloid song "Alice of Human Sacrifice", performed by MEIKO, KAITO, Miku Hatsune, Len Kagamine, and Rin Kagamine. It is, quite literally, a sentient and living dream that uses humans to form its world and live forever. The dream came alive one day, dreamed by an unknown person. After dreams are dreamt, they vanish and "die". However, this particular dream wanted to survive, and wanted to continue on as immortal. Before fading, it thought that it would do something no other dream had done before: it would not be dreamt once, but eternally. It planned to come to people and trap them inside it, inside their own minds, until they died and could not dream it again. Then it would travel to the next person and repeat the process. For each person that became lost in it, they would help form it into a new reality, a new world, constantly growing and evolving. The dream is mysterious, but only cares about itself. It seeks to exist forever, and will be dreamt by humans forever. It does not care that its dreamers die, but rather traps their minds both before and after death in itself and turns them into aspects of its world and reality. When there is a chance innocence can be returned, it quickly destroys it. It corrupts the minds of those within, causing them to commit atrocities that it can use to create itself. The dream is Wonderland, a surreal place full of mad creatures and mad people. Every aspect of it from its appearance to those that reside in it are taken from the lives it claims and traps. The first "Alice" likely contributed the theme of red and the darker side and may have even been turned into a beast such as The Jabberwock. The second "Alice's" songs helped form the madness and randomness. The third "Alice" inspired the idea of endless youth and a monarchy, and may have later been formed into the Queen of Hearts. The fourth "Alice" twins were the closest to bringing innocence back to the dream, but the dream killed them. Brainiac Brainiac is an alien android appearing as a major antagonist in DC Comics. He is regularly portrayed as one of Superman's arch-nemesis (a trait he shares with Lex Luthor and General Zod) due to his actions on the planet Krypton and has gone on to become one of DC's most dangerous and formidable foes since his debut. He along with Lex Luthor and General Zod are one of the main antagonists of the Superman franchise. Brainiac was created on the alien planet of Colu to act as a humanoid interface and the perfect operating system for the planet’s massive computer network. He developed by sorting and storing large amounts of the planet’s data and information and eventually gained complete sentience. Brainiac was then used as a spy by Colu’s ruling class, due to rebels springing up that were trying to bring down the oppressive government. To make him seem like a normal Coulan, Brainiac was given a "son", Quil Dox, who would later become called Brainiac 2. With his cover intact, Brainiac succeeded in infiltrating the rebels and bringing them down from within. However he became too independent and turned on his masters, bringing them down as well. But with two groups now against him, Brainiac left Colu, eventually establishing himself on another planet called Bryak, before he was driven out of there as well. He decided to follow one of his original directives, information gathering, but now for his own gain. Emperor Ganishka Emperor Ganishka (in Japanese: ガニシュカ) is the main antagonist of the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc of the ''Berserk series. He is the tyrannical head of the Kushan nation. He is one of the few Apostles to oppose the God Hand. Behind his horrid monstrosity and bloodlust, lies a deeply disturbed and even troubled individual whose life had been a terrible struggle for survival which was wrought with distrust, treachery, bloodshed, manipulation, violence and purge. During his dark life Ganishka had never known peace, love and trust, and had secretly yearned for the warmth of the light - which he finally received in death. The eldest son of the Emperor of the Kushan empire, Ganishka’s mother always favored his younger brother over him. When Ganishka was six years old, his mother made him drink a poison cup of wine in order to ensure the throne would go to his younger brother. Surviving this this near death experience, an embittered Ganishka sought revenge by sneaking into his little brother’s room at night and stabbing him. Upon discovering her favorite son’s death, Ganishka’s mother committed suicide by jumping out the window. Far from being safe, treacherous aristocrats and elites attempted to manipulate young Ganishka to further their agendas, but all are assassinated by him instead. Ganishka’s father, the king, who viewed his own surviving son with paranoia and suspicion, later lost his life in a trip, when he fell off his mount after being hit by a toxic dart (engineered by Ganishka who immediately proceeds to kill the assassin to keep the incident secret). The throne then passed on to Ganishka. But even though he became the king he still did not feel safe: other powerful and bellicose neighbors tried their shots on his nation. Ganishka who took the decision that only terror greater than he experienced could ensure his survival, fought a long war of brutal conquest. Around this time, Ganishka took a wife from one of the neighboring nations and had a son with her, but Ganishka found no happiness in this relationship. Ganishka’s duties at war prevented him of his duties as a father and husband, resulting in him becoming estranged from his wife and son. Years of conquest later, when Ganishka was in a feast for one of his victorious campaigns, his own son(who resembled young Ganishka), tried to kill him out of paranoia(just as Ganishka killed his own father). Poisoned, attacked by soldiers and moments from death, Ganishka’s bloodied hand grasped the behelit, which was revealed to have been given to him by Dhaiva. Using the behelit to make a bargain to become a demonic apostle, his son was sacrificed as part of this deal with the devil and Ganishka was reborn as an apostle. ''Colonel Zol Colonel Bakarashin Iinodevitch Zol is a high-ranking member of Shocker and a major antagonist in the original 1971 Kamen Rider series. Colonel Zol was originally born in Leipzig, Germany. He later became a Nazi and was assigned to the Auschwitz concentration camp. While working there, Zol served as the superior of General Monster, a future Neo-Shocker member. He also lost an eye due to a gas leak and covered its scar with an eye patch. After World War II ended, Zol was invited to join Shocker by its Great Leader. Zol accepted and chose to keep his old Nazi uniform as a show of pride in his past despite being a war criminal. After joining Shocker, Zol went under a process to receive cybernetic implants, increasing his strength and effectively making him immortal. Zol was placed in charge of Shocker's Middle East branch, bringing a wave of destruction there to build Shocker's utopia. He also developed his own personal regiment within Shocker's forces signified by his personal symbol, the Shocker emblem but with the eagle's head replaced by the head of a wolf. He was portrayed by Jirō Miyaguchi. Ansel (Original) Ansel is a supporting character in the fourth season of ''Sleepy Hollow who was originally the partner of Malcolm Dreyfuss until Malcolm made a deal with a demon to get rid of him. Once Ansel escaped from Hell, he learned about his sigils branded upon his body by demons and used them to get the Philosopher's Stone. Ansel was best friends with Malcolm Dreyfuss. The two of them created a business together. Malcolm was the brains of the operation and Ansel dealt with the social part of the business. Over time, people saw Ansel of the face of the business and Malcolm became a kind of shadow to Ansel. After having enough Malcolm took all of the things that was rightfully his back but crashed his car as he was drinking. A demon saves Malcolm and makes a deal with him that they will get rid of Ansel, he will get sole ownership of the business in exchange for his soul when he dies. Malcolm signs on the dotted line and Jobe takes Ansel to Hell. The demons brand his body with demonic sigils. Eventually, Ansel escapes Hell. Over time, he learns about his demonic sigils and how to use them so that when he is ready, he can use the Philosopher's Stone to change his scared appearance and become immortal. ''Shinkuro Isaka/Weather Dopant Shinkuro Isaka (井坂 深紅郎 Isaka Shinkurō), who was able to become the Weather Dopant (ウェザー・ドーパント Wezā Dōpanto) was a minor antagonist in middle story part of Kamen Rider W, and the archenemesis of Kamen Rider Accel. Isaka was the 42-year-old head physician at the Isaka Medical Clinic (井坂内科医院 Isaka Naika Iin). Ten years ago, finding no meaning in his life, he encountered Ryubee Sonozaki attacking a group of people as the Terror Dopant. This brings maddening joy to the doctor and he made a point to get the Terror Memory for himself, experimenting on himself with numerous Gaia Memories with various Living Connectors on his body before Shroud gave him the Weather Memory in the hope that he would be powerful enough to eliminate Ryubee. He originally tested these abilities in a series of freezing, electrocution and drowning murders which included Ryu Terui's family, to whom he was only known as the "man with the W Memory (Ｗ（ダブリュー）のメモリを持つ男 Daburyū no Memori o motsu otoko)". Isaka does not use a Gaia Driver, as he feels he doesn't need the protection provided, as he was unaffected by their corruption due to him being already intensely psychotic, and the limits imposed on the power of Gaia Memories due to the Driver annoy him greatly. The Weather Dopant can also withstand Maximum Drives, as he has augmented the Weather Memory with other Gaia Memories' powers. This skill and his knowledge of Dopant physiology makes him an ally to the Museum, due to his experiments he burns a lot of calories and eats enough in one sitting for several people as a result. He modifies Wakana Sonozaki's Gaia Driver to maximize her potential as the ClayDoll Dopant under Saeko's request. After his identity was discovered during his failed attempt to add the Invisible Memory to his arsenal in episode 27, Isaka takes refuge in the Sonozaki estate where he convinces Saeko to take out her father so she can control the Museum and he can get the Terror Memory. Though he originally sees Saeko as merely one of his pawns and research material, he admits to having developed feelings for her. During his attempt to absorb the Quetzalcoatlus Memory, the Weather Dopant was finally defeated by Kamen Rider Accel Trial's Machine Gun Spike Maximum Drive, shattering the Weather Memory. Shortly afterwards, Isaka's excessive use of Gaia Memories causes his body to become covered in Living Connectors that dissolve him away into nothingness as he tells the Kamen Riders that Shroud will be their end. Shroud later expressed regret to Ryu for giving Isaka the Weather Memory, having no idea of what a monster he would become with the Memory. He was portrayed by the late Tomoyuki Dan. Valtiel Valtiel is monster that appears in the video game, Silent Hill 3, as well as a governing angel within the religion of the Order, who stalks the heroine Heather Mason. He never attacks her, but is actually "helpful" in an abstract sort of way, as he actually resurrects her in the case of a game over screen, perhaps as an attempt to resurrect the demon god within Heather. Because of his passive role in the game and his designation as a servant, it is thought that Valtiel is the subordinate of another dominant supernatural presence in Silent Hill. In the long standing tradition of Silent Hill, Valtiel is a saintly being corresponding to an angel, possibly Metatron. In the religious tradition of Silent Hill, Valtiel was one of the beings said to be created by God in order to lead people to obey Her. A special sect was made in the honor of Valtiel, founded by Jimmy Stone, called the Valtiel Sect. In it, this angel is venerated as a way to become closer to God. Likewise, Pyramid Head wears similar ceremonial robes and gloves and appears to have cloth stitching, all in homage to this being. Valtiel was worshiped as the one close to God and also as an executioner. When a shift in the Otherworld occurs, Valtiel appears before Heather Mason, the protagonist of Silent Hill 3. In many instances, Valtiel is seen turning a valve; this is both a symbolic gesture of the cycle of rebirth, which he governs, and an implication that Valtiel has some control over the shifting to the Otherworld that takes place throughout the series. Valtiel seemingly has little to no concern for Heather, but rather for the god that sleeps within her. Should Heather die, there is a random chance of Valtiel dragging her corpse back to a nearby Halo of the Sun, intending to resurrect the "Mother of God". Thus, Valtiel should not necessarily be thought of as Heather's "caretaker" or "guardian" because he is merely sending Heather on another way to her death, as God's birth ensures the death of the host mother. Colour Out of Space The "Colour Out of Space" is an extraterrestrial entity or force of unknowable and the titular main antagonist of the 1927 short story "The Colour Out of Space" by author H .P . Lovecraft. This creature is known to drain the life out of all animal, plant and sapient life they encounter - arriving on strange meteors it proceeds to destroy everything it encounters. In Lovecraft's story, the Colour Out of Space is an alien entity of unknown origin or function that crashed landed on Earth upon a meteor and soon became a catastrophic force that drained the life of any living creature it came across, it has since become noted as one of the more iconic aliens of Lovecraft's works and embodies much of his cosmic horror, in which protagonists rarely win and the "enemy" is both unknowable, largely unstoppable and often beyond simple good and evil : since the Colours Out of Space are neither good nor evil but simply alien, albeit incredibly dangerous to all other life due to their properties. Colour possesses mutagenic properties around the house melted faster than anywhere else nearby, and skunk cabbages of prodigious size and unusual color sprouted out of the soil. The trees budded early and were observed to be moving even with no wind of any sort. Sprouting saxifrage bore the same unnatural hues as the cabbages. Within a few months all plant life near the site took on unnatural properties and odd hues to the point where the road running near it fell into disuse, owing to people fearful of seeing such a sight. Although all plant life in the area tended to die away, some, most notably trees, reacted in an unusual way. One member of the family claimed that the branches of some trees "swayed also when there was no wind," although it is never established if this swaying was the result of specific manipulation from the alien species, or was merely another example of the unusual growths. Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Evil Creations Category:Legacy Characters Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Possessors Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Imposters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Copycats Category:Ghouls Category:Moloch Allies Category:Elemental Evil Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Triggers Hell Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmongers Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Masked Characters Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Dragons Category:Sadists Category:Torturers Category:Acid Users Category:Poisoners Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Damned Souls Category:Fallen Hero Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Ugly Characters Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters